1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for processing a television signal including a movement detector.
A major improvement in the television picture quality may be achieved by upconverting the line interlace format of the transmission system to a sequential format prior to display. The frame rate or number of pictures displayed every second may also be increased. The choice of interpolation scheme used to fill in the missing lines or frames will depend on the presence or absence of movement in the local area. Consider only upconversion to a sequential or double line rate non-interlace format. In a static scene temporal interpolation would be used to fill in the missing lines but if there was movement present this scheme would cause blurring and edge "fringing". For significant movement on interpolation scheme taking account of only vertically adjacent samples must be employed. If vertical interpolation were to be used for a static scene it would negate the main advantage of upconversion, that is, the removal of edge flicker.